A Vince Noir Approved Christmas
by MadMarchHare
Summary: Howard is rubbish at giving gifts and this year he is determined to get it right. Slash if you squint but not really, 25 random word generated list. Rated T for one word


1) Mock- Howard Moon knew the moment Vince Noir would open his present there would be the normal hissy fit that was tradition on Christmas, but, when Vince opened the bag to find a Trumpet Sock, he merely sighed and mumbled, "Great, just what I needed."

2) Relay- Howard heard it from Bolo, who heard it from Naboo, who heard it from Vince that Howard needed to learn what Vince actually liked in order to get him a present he actually liked, Howard know knew his mission.

3) Near- The first year that Vince and Howard exchanged gifts, Vince gave Howard a Jazz LP, Howard gave Vince a scarf, with Jazz players names stiched into it by himself, so close, yet so far.

3) Mother- When Howard Moon called Mrs. Noir, Vince's Mom, for ideas for a gift he never expected to get yelled at for ten minutes about how he was a disappointment, nor did he expect to say that he would come at her like a bullet if she said he was useless again.

4) Switzerland- Bollo was the perfect person to talk to about things that bugged him, usually Vince related, and today was no different, however, this time Bollo decided to stay neutral.

5) Spy- Howard Moon was no ninja, he however was a Northern Bullet , which was why Vince never noticed him following him around, Vince was not a ninja either which was why he didn't kill Howard when he stalked him for an entire day.

6) Detect- Howard Moon sighed as he saw the much loved store of Vince Noir, Top Shop, perhaps Vince would like something from there, and if not a vintage records store was just around the corner.

7) Dazzle- When Howard walked into Top Shop something immediately caught his beady eyes, a cloak made from different coulored sequins, Vince liked sequins, therefore, Vince would like the cape, problem solved.

8) Cash- The price tag was an insane amount of money, almost as insane as the cape itself, which was why Vince needed that cloak.

9) Encourage- He walked up to the register slowly, not exactly wanting to pay for it, but, the cashier was nice and smiled at him and her smile seemed to say, yes, Vince will love this cloak.

10) Neglect- As the cashier looked over the cloak, she came across a rip in the fabric, and called her Manager over, smile still in place.

11) Bargain- Because of the rip in the fabric, Howard was given a deal on the ripped cloak, and now, because of that, he walked back to their apartment with a big smile on his face and a jazz song on his head.

12) Farm- Naboo and Bollo were exchanging gifts when he got home, Bolo got Naboo a turban in lilac, Naboo got an ant farm which he stared at for hours until taking it back to his room to sleep with it, Howard hoped that Vince would sleep with his cape.

13) Assemble- Howard spent two days and nights fixing the cape for Vince, pricking his finger countless times and making sure to keep his door locked, Vince simply thought Howard was masturbating…

15) Mix- Howard decided the cloak was a cross between the glam bands that Vince liked and the electro pop that he lived by, but it was still missing one thing.

16) Traffic- As soon as he got in the van, he decided that he hated driving, especially on Christmas Week, next year maybe he could convince Vince to have a cleansing of the soul, with some Jazz for a week.

17) Tyrannize- As he entered the craft shop the woman behind the counter stared at him and as soon as he touched a glass trinket she squawked and ran over to where he was and pulled it out of his hands.

18) Laughable- It was almost hilarious as to how many people did last minute shopping for people, until Howard realized that he was one of those people and kept his mouth shut.

19) Call- As Howard Moon drove along, he noticed a second hand shop that had a large poster of Gary Newman in the window, Vince immediately popped into his head and he pulled into the lot.

20) Quest- When Howard entered the store, he began his journey to finish the possibly best present for Vince Noir ever, but, only for Vince, because the universal best present involved jazz in some way or another.

21) Tiff- Was it possible to have a fight with yourself because right now, Howard was feuding with his inner voices, he was stuck between two ideas as to what to get Vince.

22) Lightning- When he turned to ask the man at the front desk how much a sticker of a ladybug was _it_ caught his eye, and the best idea ever appeared in his mind.

23) Noiseless- Howard had finished the cloak in all its entirety and now was waiting for Vice to open his present, very nervously, the second Vince uncovered it, the black haired man launched himself on Howard, his sequined cape with a lightning bolt going up the side lay in the box.

24) Shock- "How did you figure that out by yourself," Vice asked, Howard responded with, " Naboo Bollo you wanted something entirely you this year," Vince smiled, even though he had told Naboo no such thing.

25) Encore- When Vince had said, I can't wait for next Christmas now, Howard cringed, he had to get Vince another non- Jazz present, what was the world coming to?


End file.
